Sua Ferramenta
by yuediangelo
Summary: Seus pais morreram em um acidente de carro,seus parentes o odiava e seu segundo pai tentou mata-lo...antes que ele o encontra-se antes que ele o tomasse como sua ferramenta,antes que ele lhe deu um proposito...Zabuza-san.Por Favor comente!


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

**Titulo:** Sua Ferramenta.

**Emparelhamento Futuro: **Zabuza Momochi dom/Haku (Harry Potter) sub.

**Advertência: **Abuso infantil,palavras Yaoi.

**Declaração** Eu não possuo Harry Potter ou Naruto.

**Resumo:** Seus pais morreram em um acidente de carro,seus parentes o odiava e seu segundo pai tentou mata-lo...antes que ele o encontra-se antes que ele o tomasse como sua ferramenta,antes que ele lhe deu um proposito...Zabuza-san.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

**Sua Ferramenta **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Dor.

Dor excruciante.

Uma dor que parecia surgir de sua alma.

Isso era tudo o que o pequeno Harry (com cinco anos de idade) sentia naquele momento sentado em seu pequeno armário tentando não mexer muito seu pequeno corpo.

Hoje seu tio tinha chegado bêbado,ele o tinha espancado por não ter conseguido terminar suas tarefas no dia mais quem poderia culpa-lo ele não tinha nada para comer durante três dias seguidos e ele estava muito cansado e fraco.

Com um pequeno choramingo Harry se esforçou a se deitar no pequeno nicho e se forçou a relaxar tentando ficar confortável para não prejudicar ainda mais seus ferimentos.

Ele tinha certeza de que havia quebrado pelo menos um par de costelas e tinha hematomas por todo o corpo mais ele podia sentir seus machucados se curando lentamente como se algo frio estivesse trabalhando o caminho pelo seu pequeno corpo.

Harry decidiu a muito tempo que ele gostava desse frio.

Frio como a neve.

Harry se sentia seguro e seus primeiros machucados esse frio iria sair e cuidar de suas feridas como uma mãe faria,como se fossem suaves beijos distribuídos pelo seu corpo e essa sensação ficava maior a cada inverno com neve que era a época favorita do ano para o pequeno Harry que era o único momento em sua existência em que ele se sentia amado.

Com dores de fome e de seus machucados Harry caiu no sono desejando com todas as forças que ele poderia estar em um lugar com neve aonde ele era necessário para alguém que iria cuidar dele.

O frio que percorria seu corpo,cansado de ver seu portador sofrer de forma desnecessária decidiu atender o desejo da pequena criança até porque ele não tinha motivo para estar com um par de pessoas que não era mesmo a sua família por sangue.

Muitos anos mais tarde quando os bruxos finalmente se descem conta de que seu salvador havia desaparecido e descobri-sem que ele dormia no armário sob as escadas eles iriam descobrir a fina camada de gelo que revestia o local que era impossível de sair e as manchas de sangue gravadas vo chão que era igualmente impossível de se retirar e pertencentes a Harry Potter o menino-que-sobreviveu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Muitas Horas depois.

O pequeno Harry acordou com a sensação de gelo no ar embora estivesse deitado em um local macio e quentinho e o mais importante em sua percepção sem dor alguma.

Temendo que era um sonho Harry decidiu continuar deitado enquanto podia antes que ele tivesse que levantar e fazer o café da manhã para sua família e receber aquele listas intermináveis de tarefas para serem hoje ele conseguiria algo para comer.

Respirando fundo Harry decidiu que não podia mais enrolar e decidiu se os olhos Harry se deparou com um quarto simples e o mais importante desconhecido.

Sentando rapidamente Harry se perguntou aonde estava e como ele veio para tinha certeza de que tinha adormecido em seu a armário com a sensação dos 'frio amado' concertando as suas feriadas.

Nesse momento uma mulher entrou pela porta,ele tinha o rosto amável e era extremamente bonita com o rosto um pouco preocupado.

"A querido você finalmente acordou!meu marido o encontrou na nossa porta hoje mais cedo em meio a uma tempestade de neve e ele decidiu traze-lo para dentro"a mulher disse com uma voz gentil com um pequeno sorriso Harry podia dizer que ela falava em outra língua embora podia compreende-la."Então querido qual é o seu nome?"

Harry balançou a cabeça,os Dursleys nunca lhe disseram o seu nome sempre o chamando de menino ou aberração embora ele não queria que a gentil mulher o chama-se assim.

"Eu não sei...nunca descobri...meus pais morreram quando eu era muito novo...e...eu estive sozinho desde então...quem falava comigo só me chamavam de menino..."Harry sabia que isso era parcialmente uma mentira mais ele não queria voltar para os seus tios.

"Caro Kami,você não tem uma família criança?"A mulher parecia decididamente preocupada com esse conhecimento.

Harry balançou a cabeça lentamente.

A mulher foi rapidamente par frente e lhe pegou nos braços o que fez Harry tenso por um minuto antes de se permitir relaxar no primeiro abraço que lhe era dado em sua vida.

Harry não soube quanto tempo a mulher o segurou lhe proporcionando conforto ele só soube que nunca se sentiu mais seguro em toda a sua pequena vida e se sentiu caindo no sono sem ao menos notar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Na próxima vez em que acordou Harry não estava sozinho no quarto um Homem estava sentado ao lado da sua cama embora com o rosto pensativo e a mulher que ele vira antes estava fora de vista.

Quando o homem notou que Harry estava acordado ele lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso gentil.

"Que bom que você acordou,eu queria lhe perguntar uma coisa"

Harry mordeu o lábio e assentiu indeciso com que o homem queria dele.

"Bem você vê eu e a minha mulher estamos tentando ter filhos por anos mais não conseguimos e como você não tem família queríamos saber se você ficaria feliz em fazer parte da nossa pequena família...não temos muito mais somos felizes..."

Harry sentiu vontade de chorar o homem queria adota-lo mesmo não o conhecendo ele queria que ele fizesse parte da sua rapidamente se atirou nos braços do homem com medo de que ele muda-se de ideia e o segurou como se fosse sua tabua de salvação.

"Eu ficaria muito feliz de fazer parte da sua família...pai"

O homem sorriu e o abraçou de volta a mulher que estava na porta naquele momento tinha lagrimas nos olhos e rapidamente se juntou ao abraço com um grande sorriso no rosto.

"Eu estou tão feliz que você aceitou,filho"a mulher disse suavemente ela finalmente tinha um filho lindo para cuidar.

"Você poderia me dar um nome?"Harry a abraçou com um a voz embargada pelas lagrimas de emoção.

"Que tal Haku?com a pele de um puro branco você poderia se chamar Haku."

Haku...Harry gostava do nome era lindo o som.

"Obrigada...mãe."

O fluxo de lagrimas da mulher aumentou e com um grande sorriso ela o deu um abraço de urso.

"A tanto tempo que eu queria que alguém me chama-se assim,meu anjo."

Haku (Harry ira por esse nome agora) se deleitou com o abraço agora ele tinha uma família só família que o queria de verdade e que lhe deu um lindo nome Haku.

Ele não sabia o porque mais ele agradeceu ao seu amado frio por ter lhe proporcionado uma família de algum modo ele sabia que o seu amado frio era a causa dele finalmente ter um família.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Durante três anos a vida de Haku era perfeita,seu pai e sua mãe o amavam e sempre tinham tempo para brincar com ele,embora seu pai muitas vezes tinha que ir trabalhar no campo e de vez em quando o levava junto.

Haku descobriu sobre os shinobi e ficou realmente existiam! e eles moravam em Kirigakure e podiam fazer coisas incríveis como correr super rápido,criar fogo e água,andar sobre as árvores entre diversas outras coisas.

Deveria ser incrível ser um shinobi mas Haku não possuía essa ambição se ele segui-se esse caminho ele sabia que teria que se afastar dos seus pais e estaria sempre em missões perigosas que ele poderia nunca mais voltar.

Então não era muito feliz como as coisas estavam com seus pais,e embora não possuíam muito ele era muito feliz com estava principalmente agora que estava na sua época favorita do ano mais uma vez.A época em que ele conheceu sua família.

Saindo para brincar do lado de fora com a neve Haku se divertiu por horas a fio de vez em quando ele via sua mãe lavando roupa e acenava contente para ela e voltava a brincar.

Em determinado tempo da brincadeira Haku pegou um punhado de neve com as mão e sorriu com sua beleza,Haku viu com pesar a neve amava a neve demais para que isso acontece-se e desejou que ela ficasse gelada para sempre.

Seu amado frio pareceu querer atender ao seu desejo e passou suavemente por seus braços congelando a neve novamente e depois fazendo-a se moldar e girar em sua mão como água muito gelada (como no anime).Haku ficou tinha que mostrar isso para sua mãe ela iria ficar maravilhada ele tinha certeza.

_"Olha mamãe isso não é bonito?" _Haku falou ainda olhando fascinado para a água e não percebeu a expressão horrorizada de sua mãe.

"Como você pode fazer isso?eu deveria ser a última do clã com o kekkai Genkai sobre o gelo"Haku olhou para cima ao perceber o tom de voz da sua mão que era errado brincar com a água assim?Isso não parecia ser errado.

"Mãe?"falou Haku com medo.

"Nunca mais faça isso de novo!"nesse momento a mãe dele fez uma coisa que nunca tinha feito antes ela lhe deu um tapa no rosto.O choque dele foi tanto que o gelo caio no chão se transformando em água enquanto os olhos do menino se enchiam de água.

Haku reunindo coragem para olhar para sua mãe para lhe perguntar se ela ainda o ainda sentia o ardido do tapa em seu rosto mas quando olhou em seu rosto ele se deteve ela tinha suas próprias lagrimas nos olhos e sua mão cobria a boca.

"Desculpe-me...Haku...desculpe-me."sua mãe disse com uma voz desesperada"Nunca conte isso para seu pai...nuca mais faça isso de novo... tudo bem querido?esse vai ser nosso o segredo tudo bem?"

Haku queria esquecer que sua mãe bateu-lhe,ele queria que tudo volta-se ao normal.

"Vá para o seu quarto querido e quando seu pai chegar sera tudo como era antes do ocorrido tudo bem?"sua mãe falou com uma voz mais doce.

Haku assentiu de novo e correu para seu quarto e fechou seus olhos com força querendo esquecer que a mulher que ele amava o bateu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Você é uma kekkai Genkai"um grito perfurou o sono de Haku que acordou desorientado "Você mentiu para mim"

"Não eu te nunca...eu nunca..."Haku se levantou e caminhou ate a porta da para ver o que estava acontecendo.

"Você me traiu e por isso você não pode viver."

Haku viu como sua mãe estava ajoelhada na frente de seu pai implorando ele viu quando seu pai levantou a faca e ouviu quando sua mãe o mandou correr,só que ele estava paralisado e não conseguia se mover.

Ele viu quando a faca atingiu sua mãe cortando-lhe o pescoço o sangue caia em abundancia e antes que ela atingi-se o chão a vida já tinha deixado seus olhos para trás.

Haku viu seu pai vir em sua direção com a faça levantada os olhos loucos e lagrimas escorrendo por pai ia mata-lo como tinha feito com a sua mãe.

"Haku ..."O homem levantou a faca e fez o movimento para começar a descer e iria matar Haku em um instante como havia feito com sua mãe.

Ele entrou em pânico e libertou o seu amado frio para que pode-se protege-lo fechando os olhos bem ele os abriu ele se viu rodeado de gelo enormes picos de gelo que havia matado seu pai o empalando.

Haku saiu daquela casa e se afastou ele não tinha mais sua família correu através da fazenda cada vez mais longe da casa que a um dia trás era um lar correu e correu pelo gelo não sentindo mais nada e quando ele estava muito,muito distante a realidade o atingiu ele não tinha mais ninguém.

E isso foi a pior conclusão que ele chegou ,pior ate que a morte de seus pais a pouco tempo,ele não tinha mais utilidade para ninguém,ele não era preciso para mais nada ele não tinha mais um proposito para viver.

Haku se deixou cair na neve quando a verdade o atingiu ele estava vivo,sim, mais ele não tinha mais nada pelo que viver.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Duas semanas se passaram e Haku simplesmente estava vivo.

Ele conseguiu chegar a Kirigakure e agora vivia nas ruas comendo o que as pessoas jogavam no lixo.

Haku sabia que iria morrer antes que o inverno acabasse.

E ele realmente não se importava com isso.

Pelo menos ele ira sair dessa existência sem ter nada pelo que viver.

Haku se sentou no meio da ponte olhando para a neve no chão ela ainda o fascinava de um jeito sem igual e ele ainda podia sentir o seu frio amado o confortando.

"Ei menino,você estará morto antes do fim do inverno!Sem ter realizado o seu sonho nessa você é um pedaço de merda inútil que não deveria estar mesmo vivo."o homem falou com desinteresse e raiva como se a mera existência de Haku o deixa-se furioso.

Haku levantou o rosto e se viu olhando para um shinobi de Kirigakure ele era grande com ataduras no rosto e no pescoço,sem camisa apesar do frio e o protetor de testa estava torto o ninja também carregava uma espada enorme.

Mas o que ele prestou atenção foi nos olhos frios e isso fez com que ele senti-se seu frio amado se agitar dentro de si com um pequeno sorriso quebrado e ao mesmo tempo doce Haku falou:

_"Você tem os mesmos olhos que eu,senhor...eles são iguais."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

**Por favor responda é importante.** Devo contar a historia da aprendizagem de Haku em detalhes ou resumida?ou devo pular direto para a parte da ponte e consequentemente eles encontrando os bruxo?Vocês querem que o Dumbledore seja bom ou mal?e Voldemort?quais outros casais eu coloco?por favor me mandem opiniões sobre isso e outras coisas que você possa achar opinião e ajuda seria muito bem vindas. :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

**Nota da Autora:** Você gostou?mande seu comentário eu adoro recebe-los rsrs. Eu amo Harry como Haku,e pode ter certeza de que irei fazer muitas outras fics com ele nessa posição uma sequela. :)


End file.
